1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to position processing technology, and particularly to a disk position system and method.
2. Description of Related Art
Just a bunch of disks (JBOD) is a storage structure that combines multiple physical disks into a single virtual disk. Each disk in the JBOD structure has a corresponding device node in an operating system. However, because the corresponding device node is a random number, a user may find it difficult to determine a position of the disk according to the corresponding device node. Many users determine the position of the disk with a serial number of the disk. For example, the operating system reads the serial number of the disk from the disk and searches out the disk by the serial number in the JBOD. However, if the disk works abnormally, the operating system fails to obtain the serial number of the disk. Hence, it is difficult for a user to determine the position of the disk especially when the disk works abnormally. More useful and convenient methods to determine the position of the disks included in the JBOD are desired by users.